shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wyvern 0m3g4 page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on [[User talk:Roranoa zoro|'my talk page']] if I can help with anything! '-- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 21:39, June 18, 2011' :Have fun :) Welcome to the wiki Hi. I'm Red falcon Randy. If you need any help just leave a message. Seriously! When I meant I can help you,I was talking about the wiki(as the site administrator!).....but as another user,I would be glad to help ya!...about the avatar,it's ur user namespace and your wish!-- Part 1 Adding Pages: Just go to a page. You'll see a rectangular box that says add a page. Click on it and Youll see three different pages. Choose one and you might be able to start a crew or create your very own pirate.(Make sure you look a the rules first.) That's for par 1. Thanks fo listening. :) really? I thought I was the only one who had that idea. It's great that someone other than me thought of it. Anyways, we should collaborate about our characters being allies.Putridas 06:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) this is my opinion why not make a devil fruit called core core fruit a paramecia type that grants the user the ability to be as hot as the core Putridas 06:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) cool nice, but why not make it the art art fruit? Hey couldnt help but notice you and Putridas talking about the draw draw fruit, Im sorry guys but it is taken by my Skyline Pirate Luna D. Caprio . . sorry dude but i thought id tell you before you create it on the character and have to change it . . Sorry man. 1NF3RNO 07:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) wow i'd be better if you create you're own crew. and your crew and my crew can be allies. if you want help on how to create a page just visit... http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ship_of_Fools_Wiki_Rules Putridas 07:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG WHY NAME IT THE CLAY CLAY FRUIT! Putridas 07:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) our crews They should be independent but they're on a treaty or something like that,.Putridas 11:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hoping to read it Nice, I sure hope that you create an awesome character. Putridas 11:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I have a great offer my friend! Hey! I see your charecter isn't done. If you wan't would you like to do a crossover? Message me if you wan't to. Let's get started! I had the idea of the Red Falcon Pirates meeting Chris (before time skip) before he became a pirate and helping him get ready for his life as a pirate.(Even though he's older) Reason on Pleasure Island The Red Falcons are there to stock up for a very long journey. That's when they find Chris being beaten by some thugs. They defeat the thugs and start treating him immediately. Let's do this thing! Yeah! Your really progressing on this site. That sounds good to me! Rough draft I'll get started right away with the rough draft. How many parts would you like? Do you understand? Each part is like an episode of a saga. (You've watched Dbz so you know what I mean.) A crossover usually has three parts or more. You do each part one day at a time. picture You should find a suitable picture for chris Putridas 19:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to use this picture for Chris. Oh, i'm sorry, I almost forgot about the picture. >_< I'm not sure if Chris would look like that, maybe something more subdued. If you guys are truly concerned about having a picture available, i'll find one A.S.A.P. I like the one I used, how about you guys? Wyvern 0m3g4 01:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice plan Nice plan. If you need help just message me. Yeah................ Um. Wy? I'm kinda can't do the 3rd part. I don't really have the time. So. Maybe this will be good for you to do this part. Sorry. Thanks Today's training will be about handling more than one opponet at once. Thanks! Good luck! Family affairs. Yeah! That would totally be so awsome! I can see Randy's face now finding out his sister is a pirate. Oh! And hs aunt is dead. She was killed by Gekko Moriah. One thing I think you should Dracule with Mihawk. Part 4 finished Just finished Part 4! Oh and you can keep the name. :) Family SISTER, SISTER, SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? : ) hey man Dude, it's totally fine. I still want to collaborate with you. Okay, your crew needs 5 or 7 members... Or even more. Putridas 20:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) nice AWESOME Putridas 20:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) can't wait. looking forward on reading it dude.Putridas 20:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) SURE! I'd be glad to draw the ship :) I've still got to post 1NF3RONO's ship and draw another one for somebody else (forgot the user's name >.<'). but after i do those two, I'll start on drawing yours ok? it sounds like a great ship to draw, with many of fun details to draw :) ChopperFan 21:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey so for a cross over with Clay and your shipwright we could go for something like sanji duval. dont know what you think of that i mean we could eaven go for them not thinking that they look alike at all. give me a shout on what you think and we will go from there Pudge48 02:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) 'clay/timber' hey how about this the crews are stoped in a town to pic up suplies. during there time there the navey get wind of them and send some one high up as both crews are raceing to get away they pic up the wrong person they then find out later and have to meet up and swap crew members back. Pudge48 21:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) im at six no and thats the way its going to be for a littel bit so when ever you are up for staring we can get it under way. Pudge48 21:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) how should we wright it Pudge48 21:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) if you are happy to do the wrighting thats cool waa thinking it should probs go in this order. #start with a veiw of your crew at the town buying stuff mabey at a cafe or some thing. #then switch to mine as they are ariving they could note that your crew is there cause the see there ship #bit of both crews spliting up to get the things they need #marine hq getting wind of them and disspatching #capitans and first mates meet each other #marines arive and brake up the stand of between caps and firsts #both crews runing away #them picing up the wrong person #reailseation of what they have done #becky hammer talking to timber about the ship and ur crews ship #the crews meeting and geting there reaspective crew mates back #''mabey a small batel aginst marines'' what do u reckon for that as the points in the story Pudge48 22:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) lets go for it Pudge48 23:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) if we do it in two parts we could leave it as the capitains are squareing up to each other then do the second half. Pudge48 23:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) yea but if you think that is to late we could finish it befor. Pudge48 23:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) yea that sounds good. for a name we could go for mistaken identities when moveing at speed. tell me what u think Pudge48 00:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) that is realy good lets go with it it fits the mood so well Pudge48 00:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ALRIGHT!!! Then it's on!!!!!!!!! Putridas 20:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The meeting. Call it "Face-off" where your crew faces off against regiments of marines... All hope seems lost then suddenly, my crew also gets into the same trouble you guys are and are forced to work with each other??? Or how about you got cornered by some strong ass pirates and my crew helps you.Putridas 11:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Totally. Let's do this. Putridas 22:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) sure okay. Putridas 22:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC) nice this is the story, so your crew meets my crew for the first time, Drautic got pissed because of chris's fart noise and smell. then we fought and almost destroyed a whole town then, some strong ass monster shows up and beats up senseless ending up on our crew to help each other to save them both. Putridas 10:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) CHAT! Get on chat. hmmmmm how about all of your current crewPutridas 03:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ok ah can't wait. Putridas 03:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) SO.............. so when could we have a collab?????FF553 oops sorry about that the message about the collab was for putridas sorry i put it me highestbounty123 im still getting used to this new editor and i still dont know how tot put a title on a message sorry my bad and while were at it how do you put a title in this new editor? sorry again for the trouble Highestbounty123 18:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hey i wrote title thank you so much for the help i realy needed some help with the new editor well thanks again and see ya :) grim's coming ta get ya hello there wyvern hows everything going hey remember how in the chat we had with undead and 1NF3RNO and how i asked about how would it be if the grim reaper himself DEATH!! will come to your characters and how you said it would be an interesting encounter so seeing that i have magarani D grim who realy but realy resembles a grim reaper and how he can act like DEATH!!! well then i have only one question for you do you wanna do a collab with your crew meeting grim? or are you busy with another collab cause i can wait realy although on sunday 7/17/2011 im going to a little vacation for 3 days so yeah im not gonna be around for 3 days.......see ya Highestbounty123 15:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) he might not get ya okay then wyvern first of all i just wanna correct that im actually gonna be gone for 4 days had a small mistake there anyway back to buisness now this will occur before the time skip with the jolly's are with all the current members they have and there still in the grand line now heres whats gonna happen your crew will be heading towards an island called namazonia which is grims island where he lives so on there way they get caught in a middle of a marine fleet thats been after grim so they notice the jolly's and sorround them and before they do anything grim teleports onto there ship and then your crew reacts however they react to a guy wearing a white duster and other completely white colthes and has a hood and hes face is compeletly hidden in darkness and has two red dots which are hes eyes and an evil smile and a scythe thats on each side there is written something in blood life on one side and death on the other anyway grim decides to help them by getting rid of the marines and leading them to the safest way to namazonia because most of the ways have marines in them and then he introduces them to things he doesnt show to other people so do you have anyother ideas for the story oh and check out namazonia to get more info on it I'm gonna work on the colluseum collab. IM BACK BABY!!!! hi wyvern im back from my vacation so good to know galaxy will be there and why shouldnt 1NF3RNO edit what galaxy says i mean its hes character after all right so the collab could take place after the time skip but not after the skyline war and grim could take on a buster call fleet and as your read namazonia islands page then you know the hunter games occur once a month so after this collab your crew will have a letter sent to them from grim by a bat a bird or even a dinosaur you see me and senshi were working on a collab about the hunter games and her crew and my crew are gonna be invited to the hunter games so after our collab youll be able to join first ill ask senshi if you can join then ill answer you okay? and one more thing there are rules in the hunter games ill tell you the rules after i ask senshi if you can join Highestbounty123 08:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) good to be back well wyvern if ya wanna know what exacly happens in this collab than you know the first part now whats gonna happen after that is that grim reveals a little secrets of hes past to your crew reason unknown he'll probably say he doesnt have many visiters this days and all that so he reveals them things he didnt reveal anyone else and introduce them to the animals and so on so later than when there about to leave grim gives them a red piece of paper that later will be revealed to be an invitation to the hunter games which they get at our collab with senshi okay? and one more thing ITS GOOD TO BE BACK BABY!!!!!!! new contestants hey wyvern guess what we have a new contestants in the hunter games and they are the pudge pirates now i agreed for him to join the hunter games and he also wanted to join so now i just wanna know if you have any objections on the pudge pirates arrival to the hunter games im also gonna tell senshi about this okay Highestbounty123 17:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) i accept I THE GREAT FF ACCEPTS THE GREAT COLLAB The Baseball Collab Thats brilliant news! Now we just need to ask Senshi about her joining in and then we'll have a full team hehe Btw I think last night so that Nova and Galaxy can play they are gonna be team captains/coaches so they will have a more active role in the story and that the announcers might possibly a really great idea that Undead had, get this.... FMF and Oda! Sounds awesome doesn't it :D Can't wait for this special to be started. TheMediaJudge 07:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Tag! P.s I think the chat is working now if thats why you left :) TheMediaJudge 18:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) THe Armada is ready!!!! edit where ya feel it's needed dude Hey Wyv, even though I don't have some members of the Dice Pirates done yet, I have one that is finished and one that is nearly done. Feel free to go to Seven's page and review him. Thanks in advance. Yupp, I have seen your reviews of Brigade and Kifer, and they were much appreciated thank you. I look forward to what you think about Seven. Oh yes, your right my bad. XD Triple Dice 18:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Triple Dice Joining the World Pirate Armada Hey :) Can my crew, the Eclipse Pirates join the World Pirate Armada? If that's okay with you :P My crew may not be much right now 'cause I just started but trust me, it'll get better xD HanaArashi16 22:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New Pirate ready for review!!! Hey I just wanted to tell you that Sly from the Dice Pirates is finished and ready for review! Thanks in advance. Triple Dice 19:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) Sure, go ahead!! :D My fruit is completely different from what yours is, except for just one of the many powers the my fruit, so there's no problem xD Generalzer0 17:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) New Dice Pirate Ready! I know your busy with driving and all, but I just wanted to tell you that Luuger of the Dice Pirates is ripping and rearing to go for your review. Just get to him when you get the chance. :) Thanks in advance. Triple Dice 22:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Come on chat. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HI I DECIDE TO BUG YOU CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT HE HE HE YOUR LUCKY WELL I'LL SEE YOU ON CHAT WHEN EVER Caring16 02:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry he he hi HI umm sorry to bug you just wanted to umm*hugs Wyvern* well i umm*lets go and runs away* HAVE A GOOD DAYCaring16 09:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I've been Tagged?! Righty ho then Wyv, I shall handle it after I have walked my dogs :) TheMediaJudge 12:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Tag ^_^ TheMediaJudge 13:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hello Wyv mind wow it's so dark in here better find a light*lights candle* thats better HELLO ANYONE HOME I CAME TO DO THIS AGAIN *poke poke poke* see you in chat when ever *blows out candle and disappears*Caring16:) 04:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I decide once again to bug you he he*poke poke poke* he he he *poke poke poke* see ya later*takes Wyv pants and runs away*Caring16:) 05:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) If you want them back i left them on chat *evil laugh* ha ha ha ha ha so come caatch me heha ha ha ha if not he he no pants for you Caring16:) 07:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I got bored so i decide to once again bug you i think people are getting annoyed of Caring the bugger. But i can't help it.*pokes Wyv* see when i ge bored i bug people to make them smile. *poke poke poke* hope to see you later if not oh well another day at least*poke poke poke* see yaCaring16:) 04:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi again Ok i normaly bug you but this time i umm i'll just let you read please. THe night is gone. A girl stood. Her face was red from crying. She had no friends she had no family. She was once again called nothing. She went to the beach and saw a sight. Pirates everywhere talking to each other like friends. She stood there not sure what she should do. She hoped no one would see her but everyone did. At first nothing happened but soon people were coming over to her to talk. After what seemed like hours she opened up and was laughing with everyone. She didn't care about the fact they were pirates they showed kindness to her. After awhile all the pirates had to leave and once again she was alone but this time she didn't care because she knew there were people that were nice. From then on she took what they gave and went to the beach to talk to her friends. She made sure no one found out about her secret for if they did she didn't know what they would do. She laughed fought and ate.It was the best time for her. None of the pirates knew that when she was there she felt free. She never told a soul. Her happiness was with people that didn't hurt her. '' He he he sorry well hope you like it see ya later ok i decide to bug a bit*poke poke poke* Caring16:) 09:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wyv! It's been awhile huh? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Common of the Dice Pirates is ready for review! So feel free to do your thing when you've got the chance. Thanks in advance. Triple Dice 03:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) bug bug poke hello *poke poke* how are you *poke poke* im up*poke poke* see ya laterCaring16:) 21:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry to bug you umm sorryCaring16:) 05:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) hello *poke poke poke* how are you *poke poke poke* well thats all i wanted to say*poke poke poke* talk to you later*poke poke poke* he he he *poke poke* see yaCaring16:) 04:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thats good to here he he *poke* im glad to here it*poke* so whats new*poke*Caring16:) 05:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if you didn't gey another message i guess i have to put it on your page to see it. I messaged myself im such a idiot oh weell. see ya later *poke poke poke bug bug bug poke poke poke bug bug bug poke poke poke*Caring16:) 17:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Jolly Rogers hey wyv i have put the next 5 jollys for you on the jolly roger page they all say '''for wyv thith the name of the person after. ' hope you like it. Pudge48 09:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hello he he he I think i made you my target for bugging. I don't know why it just seems fun. I hope you don't mind cause i like talking to you.*sighs* I'm so bored sorry even fighting with Star's no fun. Oh snap bad idea*gets sent flying* Star: You idiot don't bring me into this. Yo Wyv hows it going. Stupid Caring. Well i got to go before she gets back. *Star disappears as i get my head out of tree* You know i wonder if im a monster living after everything. Oh well so i'll see you later he he he Caring16:) 04:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Holy snap here im in chat im gonna put something soft land there. And if you can't then i guess i'll wait till you land then. *looks at sky* Dang Spike did you think he was a ball or what. Well i better get to work trying to make it safe for you to land. Be careful please.Caring16:) 04:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i don't know what i was thinking. sorry umm after you edit your collab please crash there. Stupid me forgot sorry. umm see ya*runs away hitting head*Caring16:) 05:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) jolly rogers i wanted spike's to be diffrent from how he is what i mean by that is he is a very male guy so i wanted it to be cute so that it stands out and makes you look up. Bang! Now that I got you attention. I need to tell you something. First I would like to apologize for not responding to you Saturday. Second, I would like to say we should continue the Treasure Island Collab. Since my post was ''before Randy's, you should post. :3 Just saying. GZero945 02:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Bang II I shall also commence! *Goes into Franky* AWWWW SUPPPPAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GZero945 01:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) And also, you are it on the collab my friend. AWWWWWWWWWW SUPAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *Goes into Franky pose yet again* GZero945 03:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry about up and leaving on chat this morning laptop was being a drag. i'll talk to you later Caring16:) 16:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IM BACK Hi im back just to let you know. *poke poke poke* I missed you while i was gone.*poke poke poke* Had fun but next time bring food to eat.*poke poke poke* Cats are glad im back.*poke poke poke* I think one is a little mad at me though.*poke poke poke* Just had to come by and bug you a bunch.*poke poke poke* I think im turning into a girl Luffy.*poke poke poke* i just beat up G0 for stealing my meat. *poke poke poke* well i'll see you on chat when ever you and i are on*poke poke poke*Caring16:) 03:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) he he he i'll be on my chat in a bit if you want to talk he he he hope your weird feeling goes away :P Caring16:) 22:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) why you I TOLD YOU TO EAT IF YOU NEEDED TO*looks like Nami about ready to beat up Luffy* AND NOW YOUR GONNA PAY*is about to hit Wyv when is stopped by the Jolly Pirates* Mary: Calm down Caring he was only thinking of you. Me:*calms down* i know but he should eat when he's hungry and not wait.Chris: That sounds like something you would do isn't it. Me:*has a guilty look on face* I don't know what your talking about*looks away* Everyone but Caring: She so does. Chris: Don't worry Caring he's eating now i promise. Me: fine sorry Wyv if i got mad at you for not eating. Mary: See everything's fine. Me: Sorry he he i just get upset if others don't take care of themselfs. Chris: What about you Wyv says you don't eat sometimes whern your hungry. Me: well i umm bye*runs away from the Jolly Pirates* Jolly Pirates all but Chris: HEY THAT'S NOT RIGHT. Chris: umm what just happened? he he sorry have a great nightCaring16:) 04:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome he he so now it's 12:19 where you live right weird same time as me. Anyways i didn't know if i did good or not if you have a chance and not to tired im on chat if you want to umm RP again. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to i umm well umm see ya later he he*runs away* sorry everyone Jolly pirates all but Chris: Don't just run away. Chris: Huh what i miss?Caring16:) 05:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hi again You could never disappont me. *hits Wyv on the head* anyways umm you might read this on chat if not umm i just thought this up. The day is gone. The wind blows no more. A single breath is heard. It's near it wants blood again. Run my brain said but my feet wanted to rest. I knew it was only a matter of time. The last time i was lucky but I won't have the same luck again. I knew if i didn't move i was dead. I checked the time. Midnight go figure another sleepless not. Always on the run. What did i ever do? The answer was simple. I was alive that's what i did. I should've never been born. I heard the footsteps get closer and i knew i had to run before it was to late. I just wanted to sleep but i couldn't. I ran out of my hiding spot and started to run once again. There she is one voice said. Get that damn thing. Another voice said. Be careful shes a killer. I heard one say. The lies were told and everyone believed it. I killed 20 people was the lie and wounded 30 others was the other part. Hell i never killed anyone in my life. But the lie had spread like wild fire and i was once again on the run. I hated it. But i could do nothing i was wanted after all for 150,000,000 Beils. My picture on every marine base. I knew it was only a matter of time before i was caught again. Being a fast runner didn't help when he was sent after you. I finally hear my chasers far behind but i don't stop. I jump in the air and fly away praying i can get away without getting shot again. I guess fate hates my guts because right after i pray that i feel pain in one of my legs and in my left arm. I still fly on not looking back just hoping i don't lose to much blood before i make it to another island. After what seems like hours i see a island. It maybe night but i can see in the dark. I land on the beach and fall to the ground. I forgot about the wound on my leg. I try to stay awake but i pass out hoping no on finds me. he he sorry see you in a bitCaring16:) 05:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hi he he hi sorry if im not on chat when you get back need to restart laptop it's being a pain see you in a bitCaring16:) 07:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Well thanks for the comment on the Katsu Katsu no mi, Orignally I was going for the user to be able to turn into a clay but I can agree to keep originallity. Also I was wondering would you be interested in do an RP with me?The Jester Prince 00:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I would like to do a Coll (Which I am thinking of the one that you do as more of a story rather than on the chat) with you so now the question is would you like to go up against Kojiro or Dokugata. Personally I don't care.The Jester Prince 23:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I looked over the jolly pirates and could Spike go up against who would pick from my characters?The Jester Prince 01:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good, would you like to start off the Rp?The Jester Prince 01:17, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well what I was thinking of as Kojiro and his crew stopped on an island or such and were going to do a public exucation of some random dude right. The maybe Spike can be there for some reason and then they brawl how does that sound? Also for a title maybe something like "The Warlord and Adventurer" ?The Jester Prince 01:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well I like your title better, it also sounds good. Because the exucation would be a big fan fair, well because thats just how Kojiro is. So I am ready to start when you are.The Jester Prince 14:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep thats right.The Jester Prince 15:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to ask you if Dokugata could make an appearance in the Collb. Of course he wouldn't fight, but maybe he could meet the jolly pirates? I mean something has to happen with the child and those maidens hehe. 'The Jester Prince' [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']] ''' '' ''13:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know I did my part and this one has dokugata. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ''' '' ''02:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oi your turn to edit and I think starting out a new one would be best. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ''' '' ''20:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I think we are at a good point to beging a part 2 to the story, so the question is would you like to start it. or you edit the last bit to the current and then we start on part 2. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ''' '' ''02:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I will have to get back with you tomorrow, the chat is being mean to me :(. So I can pick up tomorrow with what we will do. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ''' '' ''03:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats souns like the best way to do it, you do your last edit and then we can get ready for a part 2. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 11:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah that sounds good and yes I love how its going. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 22:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Vice Admiral Elections Hey, just to let you know the votes are in... CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE A NEW MARINE VICE ADMIRAL!!! WELCOME TO THE MARINES!!! 04:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Roughseas 22:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo wassup dude. My chat doesn't seem to be working even though it was yesterday. Do you have any idea why? I'm using the most current internet explorer browser. ````Gracias senor. :] hi sorry Sorry to bug you right after you left Chat but tag your it. I put Meanwhile with the Jolly Pirates . well good night sweet dreams Caring16:) 07:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Tag Tag your it. Ha ha ha see ya later*runs into tree then gets up and runs away* Caring16:) 06:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC)